Takuya's Gift
by YamiHonno431
Summary: Takuya buys a gift for someone specail.


Takuya's Gift  
  
Coupling: Not telling, sue me.(not really...)  
  
A/N: All I can say is that this fic sucks. One-shot.   
  
Warning: Yaoi ahead.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
I don't believe people that say they have a dark heart.  
  
It's mostly Kouichi. I don't understand why he's the child of darkness. I don't know why that darkness even exists. It's kind stupid. Darkness doesn't exist in anyone. Or, that's what I think. I think it's impossible for someone to be really dark. Duskmon was the child darkness, but he didn't have the heart to finish off Kouji. Duskmon was completely dark, but he still didn't have the heart to destroy his brother. If the child of darkness has a heart, then everybody else does too.  
  
Kouichi seems to be pretty happy, so I could never understand why his element was darkness. It should be the other way around. Kouji should be the child of darkness, and Kouichi should be the child of light.   
  
Anyways, since everyone's returned to the real world, I've learned something about one of the twins, more specifically Kouichi, my "crush" of sorts. Yeah, I've kind of always liked him, even though anyone else might think it to be more logical that I would have developed a crush on the younger twin instead. Back to the topic though. Kouji told me the other day about Kouichi's love for small animals. I thought that to be interesting, so I asked him for a little more information, and so he eventually let up and told me that Kouichi had always wanted a kitten.  
  
A kitten, I thought it was my lucky day when Kouji told me that. I'd always wanted to give something to Kouichi just for the hell of it. Well, not really just for the hell of it, but to make him really happy. So that's what I did. Well, kind of. I bought a little brown kitten with a purple bow around it's neck the day Kouji told me that. For Kouichi. That little brown kitten reminded me of Kouichi in a way. I guess it was the way she'd look up at me with those big, dark blue eyes. Dark blue eyes, just like Kouichi's I thought.  
  
Now as I tell you this I have the kitten in my jacket pocket. I started walking to Kouichi's house about half an hour ago. Yeah, I know what your thinking, I should be at Kouichi's home by now, but I not. I'm walking by a park. The sun is shining, but yet I hear crying. It's not very far away from me.  
  
I follow the crying, and as I get closer I see a bit of green overshirt. Kouichi! As I get closer to Kouichi I gather more courage. I stop, about fifteen feet from Kouichi. Unsure of what to do I stand there for a moment before I walk over to Kouichi. He's crying really hard now. I take a sat next to him on the ground, looking at him with nothing but concern. After a moment he looks up at me, tears still slipping down his cheeks.   
  
"What's wrong Kouichi?" I ask, putting a hand into the pocket, with the kitten in it.   
  
"T-takuya, it's K-kouji's fault." he says, his voice unsteady and a little higher pitched than normal.   
  
"What'd Kouji do?" I ask.   
  
"He got mad, and he...he..." he says, swallowing hard before continuing. "hit me...."  
  
I'm kind of in shock now. How could Kouji do that to his own brother? His twin? Alright, I shouldn't be asking such things to myself. After all, I've hit Shinya before too after getting really mad at him. Gently I wrap an arm around Kouichi, getting a grip around the nearly unmoving kitten in my pocket.  
  
"That's terrible Kouichi....." I reply, getting ready to bring the kitten out of my pocket. "I..I have something for you." Kouichi looks up into my eyes and I pull the kitten out of my pocket. "Will she make you happy?" I ask him, Kouichi's eyes brighten up.  
  
A small smile appears on Kouichi's lips as he reaches out and picks up the kitten. "Wow, thank you, Takuya. She's cute." he says, soon after leaning on my arm and giving me a peck on the cheek.   
  
"You're welcome, Kouichi." I murmur to him as a blush comes upon my face.   
  
"Takuya, I know what her name is going to be." he says, his face expressing nothing but his inner joy.   
  
"What might that be?" I ask him. Kouichi chuckles a little before giving me another peck on the cheek.   
  
"Flamon." Kouichi replies.   
  
Flamon? Oh, I get it. That creature I turned into when I went back to the human world by myself. "Do I really mean that much to you, Kouichi?" I ask. He nods, moving himself into my lap before snuggling close. I wrap my arms tightly around him as Flamon moves herself out of Kouichi's grasp, going after the butterfly that had led her out of her master's arms in the first place.  
  
Kouichi stays there in my lap without moving, and now I really like being a little bit taller than him. Dark-blue eyes slowly start to close, and Kouichi layed his head on my shoulder. Little Flamon gives up on chasing the butterfly and comes back over to join the two of us. Before long, the three of us fall fast asleep, dreaming of the future that awaits us.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
A/N: Sucks doesn't it? Review if you want.   
  
E/N: Edited by Anrui Miyamara 


End file.
